The subject matter of the application relates to a method for supplying a processing section with print products that are withdrawn individually from the underside of a stack of print products, arranged one above the other, and are supplied to a processing section, wherein the print products are separated from the remaining stack of print products along the last fold or an edge region formed by a sheet edge before being withdrawn. The print product stack is supported at least during the withdrawing of a print product by a rear holder that can be advanced. Methods of the aforementioned type are known for the manufacture of books, magazines or other products, for example for the purpose of gathering the print products into loose book blocks.
The International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/094164 discloses a method and an arrangement for supplying the respective print products in an overlapping flow and transverse to the movement direction of a conveying channel to a gathering device, composed of circulating carriers. The respectively first print product is gripped along the folded edges by a gripper of a parallel circulating feeding device, is withdrawn from the overlapping flow without being guided on the side, and is deposited exclusively in the conveying channel.
European Patent document EP 1 520 817 A1, with a prior publication date, describes a method and a device where print products are gathered into unbound book blocks along a conveying section which is supplied by several feeders with print products. The print products are respectively lifted up along an edge region on the front of a print product stack and are withdrawn with the aid of a conveying element from the print product stack.
European Patent document EP-A-1 718 013 discloses a device for gathering print products. The device comprises a delivery station arranged in series along a gathering conveyor and includes a magazine for accommodating respectively one stack of identical print products. Separating devices for the feeding stations grip an exposed edge region of the respectively lowest print product and tilt this product, so that it can be gripped by parallel-moving grippers that are attached to a driven, endless chain and function to transfer the print products to a gathering conveyor provided with uniformly spaced apart carriers.